


It Just Takes A Push

by orphan_account



Category: Youtube RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Jalyx, One Shot, YouTube, awesomeness tv, ayydubs, f/f - Freeform, jennxpenn, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alyx Weiss and Jenn McAllister are best friends who are both harboring secret feelings for the other. Unable to get the guts to reveal them to one another, maybe all it will take is a little support and push from fellow youtuber and friend, Lauren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Just Takes A Push

Alyx sat at her computer editing her new vlog to post on her side channel, it seemed as if all her vlog footage was with Jenn these days. She didn’t want her feelings for her best friend to be obvious, but it seemed as if people were starting to pick up on something being there, fans of the two dubbing them as “Jalyx.” Though some meant it as only a friendship, others saw it romantically. Fans shipping them didn’t bother Alyx, but she still didn’t always like to see it; it got her hopes up, if they saw something, then maybe it meant Jenn actually felt the same way towards her.  
Smiling as she watched the footage, her and Jenn on the beach and out to dinner, she heard the sound of her phone vibrating against her desk, glancing down she saw her blonde haired friend’s name lit up on the screen.  
“Hey,” she said answering her phone.  
“Hey! What’re you up to? Do you wanna go to the beach?”  
“An impromptu beach trip? Oooh, I’m in. I’m editing my vlog right now though, I’m almost done. Come hang while I finish it?”  
“I’ll be over in twenty!,” Jenn replied before hanging up the phone.

Alyx had her headphones on, finishing up the last of her video when Jenn arrived, entering without knocking. They practically lived at each other's apartments. She was alerted to Jenn’s presence when she felt her arm’s wrap around her shoulders. Alyx pulled her headphones off and leaned the side of her head into Jenn’s, “hey,” she said.  
“That day was fun,” Jenn said, looking at the clip on Alyx’s computer screen. It was of the two of them out to dinner, having spent the past few hours wandering LA in search of Pokemon.  
“It always is with you,” Alyx replied, her cheeks flushing slightly afterwards. Had she been facing Jenn instead of watching the screen she’d of seen a slight pink tint Jenn’s cheeks as well.  
“C’mon,” Alyx said. She saved the video before getting up to leave the room, gently grabbing onto Jenn’s hand. She loosely held the tips of her fingers, leading her out of the room and into the kitchen of her apartment.  
This always seemed to happen, lingering touches, holding hands, leaning and sleeping on one another. The two always seemed to be standing a little closer to each other than just friends. Whether they were alone in one of their apartments or with a group friends. The two girls always gravitated closer to one another, neither noticed at first. Jenn was the first of the two to become aware of it, but not on her own. Courtesy of their friend Alexis, a fellow youtuber and friend. 

Alyx and Alexis had been filming their show for Awesomeness TV and Jenn had decided to tag along with Alyx and come into the studio. There was a break in the filming and Alyx was having her makeup retouched, Alexis had approached Jenn, startling her slightly when she said her name. She had zoned out watching Alyx with the makeup artist. “Sorry,” Jenn said, her cheeks flushing from being caught staring.  
“You two are ridiculous,” Alexis said, “you should just tell her how you feel.”  
“W-what do you mean? She’s my best friend,” Jenn said. If Alexis hadn’t already been able to tell that Jenn was blushing, she definitely could now. The blonde haired youtuber’s face resembled a tomato.  
Alexis laughed lightly, “you aren’t all that subtle, Jenn. I think you should tell her.”  
“I don’t wanna ruin our friendship and make things weird. I can’t risk losing her.”  
The younger girl looked at her sympathetically, “you already know she likes girls. And it’s Alyx, she wouldn’t let it ruin anything. Trust me.”  
Just then the director was calling Alexis towards the set, Jenn looked away from her, towards the set and saw that Alyx had been watching them. It seemed she could tell they were discussing something important with the way her brows were furrowed; she appeared to be concerned.  
As Alexis was walking back towards set she turned to Jenn, “and if it means anything I’d be willing to bet she feels the same way,” she said smiling.

The situation where it was brought up to Alyx was slightly different.

A group consisting of Alyx, Jenn, and some of their youtube friends, Jack, Andrew, and Lauren had all gone out to dinner. A new Thai place had opened and everyone had been dying to go and check it out. The group sat at a round table, Jenn and Alyx were seated next to one another. The waitstaff was overwhelmed due to how busy the newly opened restaurant was. Jenn had gotten up to find their waitress to ask if the check could be brought to their table. As she stood she squeezed Alyx’s thigh and the two made eye contact. Once Jenn was out of earshot Jack let out a snort from the laugh he’d been holding in, “jesus christ, just fuck already, why don’t you.” Alyx choked on the water she had been drinking, “what?” she asked coughing.  
“Please, you can barely get a knife through the tension between you two,” said Lauren.  
“This is ridiculous, Andrew?”  
The boy shrugged, “they’re right” he replied, taking a sip of his own beverage.  
Jenn returned to the table to see a mortified looking Alyx surrounded by their smirking friends. “Everything alright here?” she asked, quirking an eyebrow as she sat down.  
“Everythings fine. Great even,” Alyx rushed out, worried someone else would say something.  
Jenn smiled, “okay, weirdo.”

Since the incident at the restaurant Alyx would talk to Lauren fairly regularly about her feelings for Jenn. Lauren was the only person on the planet who maybe knew Jenn better than Alyx did. 

The two young youtubers stood in Alyx’s kitchen, Alyx grabbed two bottles of water from her fridge and turned to hand a bottle to the other girl. She looked Jenn up and down and furrowed her brows, before glancing around her apartment.  
“You didn’t wear beach clothes or bring a beach bag,” she said confused.  
“Yeah, I know. I changed my mind about the beach as I was leaving,” she replied simply. The two looked at each other for a beat before laughing.  
“Okay,” Alyx drawled out. “Wanna find a movie to watch?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After much debate they settled Legally Blonde, a classic that there was no way of complaining about. About twenty minutes into the movie they had absentmindedly begun to lean into each other; slouched on the couch, they eventually ended up with Jenn laying on Alyx, her head resting on her brown haired friend’s chest. Alyx had an arm wrapped around Jenn’s waist, their legs slightly tangled together.  
Being like this with Jenn made Alyx’s heart feel warm, it felt like right here was the only place she was supposed to be. She just wasn’t sure she could keep this a secret much longer, the temptation to kiss the fellow youtuber had slowly been becoming too much. She had started to drift into her thoughts when she felt Jenn begin to get up, “I’m gonna go make popcorn,” Jenn said as she got up and headed towards Alyx’s kitchen.  
Alyx sat up and sighed, running her hands over her face and through her hair, rubbing her eyes. She pulled out her phone and opened a text conversation with Lauren.

Alyx: I have to tell her  
Lauren: Jenn???  
Alyx: Yeah  
Lauren: FINALLYYY  
Lauren: Waiting for this has been EXHAUSTING  
Lauren: When are you gonna tell her??  
Alyx: Today?  
Lauren: Omg good luck  
Lauren: Not that I think you’ll need it

She locked her phone as she heard Jenn walking back into the room, and they soon resumed their previous position on the couch. They’d barely touched the popcorn when they both drifted off to sleep.  
Jenn was the first of the two to wake up, she rubbed her eyes and sat up, careful to untangle herself from Alyx so she didn’t wake the other girl. She glanced at the TV screen, the movie had long finished, glancing at the coffee table Jenn spotted what had woken her up. Alyx’s phone was on the coffee table ringing. Seeing that it was Lauren who was calling her Jenn decided to just answer Alyx’s phone. The blonde youtuber had barely gotten the phone to her ear, not yet able to say it wasn’t Alyx speaking, when Lauren excitedly exclaimed, “did you tell her yet? How’d it go?”  
“Tell who, what?” Jenn said  
“Shit, Jenn. Why are you answering Alyx’s phone.”  
“She’s asleep, we fell asleep watching a movie.”  
The sound of Jenn’s voice had woken Alyx up. Jenn felt the other girl sitting up behind her, “who’re you talking to?” Alyx mumbled, having yet to notice that Jenn was holding her phone instead of her own.  
“Lauren,” Jenn said, “she called you.”  
“She what?! What has she said?”  
“Uhm, nothing. Just asked if you told someone something yet.”  
Alyx groaned, reaching to take her phone from Jenn.  
“Hello?”  
“Alyx! I’m gonna guess you haven’t told her.”  
“Not yet.”  
“Do it now.”  
“Oh my god, you’re kidding me, right?”  
Jenn watched the conversation, listening to one side of it, confused.  
“Look, Alyx. Please trust me. I want you to be okay and I know this is killing you. I think things will work out but if for some reason they didn’t you’d still feel better telling her,” Lauren said softly over the phone, abandoning the joking tone of voice she had been using earlier.  
“Fine,” Alyx sighed.  
“Call or text me if you need anything.”

The two girls hung up the phone. Alyx knew Jenn was confused by the call and she was going to have to have this conversation.  
“The person Lauren asked if I had told something to is,” Alyx took a deep breath, “well, you,” she finished softly. Jenn looked at her with an even more confused expression, her eyes showing concern.  
Alyx squeezed her eyes shut. Fuck, she didn’t want to cry. Jenn brought a hand up and tucked Alyx’s hair behind her ear and grabbed her hand softly. “It’s okay, what is it?” she replied gently.  
“I just, I don’t know how to say it, I guess. I know that sounds stupid,” she rambled, looking anywhere but at Jenn. She took another deep breath, “can I do something? And promise not to get mad. I don’t know how to say it, I’d rather just show you.”  
Jenn nodded, “Yeah, of course.”

Alyx brought a hand up to cup Jenn’s cheek, the other resting on the blonde girl’s thigh. Jenn’s eyes shot down to her lips. Alyx leaned in and kissed her on the lips, more love released in the simple action than she could have expressed in words. And Jenn kissed her back, gentle but more passionate than either girl had experienced before. The spark that was there was undeniable, rarely do things feel as right. 

They pulled apart, and Alyx bit her lip before letting out a short, light laugh, “yeah. That’s it,” she said. “I love you Jenn, and more than just a friend. Much more than I’m probably supposed to or thought I could. It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way, but I can’t lose you.”  
“You could never lose me, Alyx. Even if I, for some reason, didn’t feel the same way.”  
“So you do? Feel the same way, that is?” She asked hesitantly.  
“God, of course I do,” Jenn replied, leaning and starting another kiss.

They weren’t ready to tell everyone what had happened, they wanted to keep it between the two of them for a little while. Though they did tell Lauren later that night, sending their friend a snapchat video thanking her and giving one another a quick kiss. To say she was ecstatic for them would’ve been an understatement. 

The two youtubers spent the remainder of the night learning how the other girl felt, intimates of both the mind and body. They both found relief in falling asleep next to the other without the previous weight of holding a secret inside, and the fear of mistakenly revealing themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really write fanfiction but I've just really wanted some Jalyx fanfiction but no one's been writing it. So, I figured that maybe if I wrote something it would get the ball rolling for other people to also begin to write it. Hope you guys enjoy it.  
> Follow me on tumblr if you feel like it: onceuponaharmony.tumblr.com :)


End file.
